bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Starland (Starilign)
Starland is a fictional planet inside the 3-season animated television series Starilign. It is the main setting of season 1, and many conflicts inside the show begin on that planet. Role in Starilign Starland is a planet situated in an unknown location in Outer Space. The rulers of the planet itself are King Cosmos and Queen Galaxy. Lore A long time ago, a war took place between two sides, the Star Gem Masters and the Dark Gem Masters, who were previously Star Gem Masters that have turned their hearts towards the darkness. The Star Gem Masters, with the help of the Starlight Rangers, managed to defeat the Dark Gem Masters. This peace did not last long, as a powerful and evil being known as the Storm of Darkness showed up, attempting to plunge the world of Starland towards darkness. Although the Star Gem Masters and Starlight Rangers attempted to overthrow the Storm of Darkness, they were each lost to darkness until there was only one Star Gem Master left. The last Star Gem Master, with the help of the Star Gems, managed to seal away the Storm of Darkness, as it looks to be impossible to ever hope to defeat it. In the aftermath, two differently colored stars were found, a pink star and a black star. Each respective star could turn someone into a Gem Master. The two stars flew off to choose new hosts that would perfectly fit them. The pink star chose Star Lightness since it knew she would become a Star Gem Master, while the black star chose Emily Darkness as it knew she would turn dark in the future. Season 1 The conflict across Starland began when Emily Darkness (with the help of Zero) shattered the Star Gem into Mini Star Gems, each Mini Star Gem floated towards a citizen, causing the inhabitants of Starland to turn into chaotic beings that threatened to destroy Starland. However, with the help of Star Lightness, each inhabitant turned back into their normal selves. Near the end of the season, Emily successfully manages to unseal the Storm of Darkness, accidentally getting herself possessed by it in the process. It all seemed lost until Star got transformed into Mega Star by the complete Star Gem. With her new-found power, she defeated the Storm of Darkness and saved Starland. Season 2 & 3 The events of season 2 took place within a magical book housed inside a library on Starland while season 2 had Star and her friends venture out into space to retrieve a magical amulet before Emily and her new-found ally (and secretly her long-lost brother), Kai, could retrieve the amulet. Everyone returns back to Starland as Kai and Mochi, the source behind the amulet's power, decide to live there. Notes The planet of Starland is surrounded by a planetary ring. On top of the planet is a gigantic 5-pointed star hovering above the planet, bringing more attention towards the planet's history regarding Star Gems. A moon with a clear hole and a red sun with an 8-pointed star field around the planet. See also * The Star Gems Master page on the Starilign wiki Category:Linedol-exclusive